The True King
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: AU! Harry vs. Dumbledore and Voldemort! Wrong BWL! OP Harry! Harry x Daphne x Susan x Tracey! Semi-dark/evil Harry! Lord Harry Emrys Le Fay has had enough. The magical world is too corrupt and he has decided to return it to it's former glory. While his methods may be questionable, his goals are clear.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**The True King**

**VERY IMPORTANT: MUCHO IMPORTANTE: IN THIS STORY, HARRY POTTER IS BORN AND TAKES PLACE DURING MEDIEVAL TIMES! THAT MEANS THERE ARE NO GUNS OR BOMBS! IT ALSO MEANS THAT THE MUGGLES KNOW OF MAGIC! THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND MUST BE KNOWN IN ORDER FOR THIS TO MAKE ANY SENSE! Well, it doesn't **_**have **_**to be, but in my opinion it'll make more sense after understanding this.**

"_::words::" and/or "§words§" = Parseltongue_

**Chapter One**

"_::My liege,::"_ a voice spoke.

_"::What?::"_ a cold voice hissed, staring at the speaker with his eyes that glowed with unbridled power, but the glow dimmed slightly upon seeing who it was that was speaking to him.

_"::It has taken time, but your army is ready.::"_

A figure clad in black robes that were seemingly made of shadows stroked his regal chin, the only visible part of his head other than his glowing greeneyes,_"::Is that so?::"_

_ ":: Yes.::"_

_ "::Tell me, has anybody discovered our plans?::"_

_ "::No, my lord, the mist you shrouded the island with served its purpose perfectly, as expected,::" _was the hissed answer.

_"::Yes, as expected…::" _the voice trailed off, _"::Tell me, what have the foolish followers of Dumbledore and Riddle been up to recently?::"_

_ "::The self-proclaimed 'snake king' has continued his relentless assaults against the so-called 'Lord of the Light'. Meanwhile, the so-called 'Lord of the Light' has been preaching about the return of the self-proclaimed 'snake king'. The fools think that all snakes follow Riddle loyally when only one truly does, that pathetic excuse for a serpent, Nagini. Nobody suspects that the serpents of the world serve anyone other than him.::"_

The man with robes of shadows stared at his constant companion for his mere decade of life. Shade, a shadow viper, the rarest snake in existence, not to mention the last of his kind, had been with him since he was abandoned and left for dead by those who should have cared for him. Shade had filled the void that was created by the man's family before he completely lost his humanity.

_ "::The dragons, Dementors, vampires, and serpents, they're truly ready, yes?::"_

_ "::As ready as they'll ever be. Even if they didn't want to, they would be forced to do as you said seeing as you're their lord,::" _the shadow viper hesitated slightly, _"::While they haven't been a problem, the same cannot be said for the werewolves. However, they have sworn themselves to neutrality under the condition that they are not harmed by us, so that should not be too big of a problem.::"_

_ "::Good, you have done well, my friend.::" _the man in black whispered. _"::And,::" _he paused, before continuing gently, _"::I never thanked you for saving me from myself all of those years ago. If not for you, I would have begun destroying and killing merely for pleasure, not for an actual reason as I have now.::"_

_ "::Anything for the true serpent king,::" _Shade replied, bowing his head to his master._ "::Another thing, sire…::"_

_ "::What is it?::"_

_ "::Our forces are awaiting your orders, what should I tell them?::"_

The shadow clad figure smirked cruelly, _"::Tell them to destroy the nearest village to announce our presence to the world. I will arrive in the middle of the attack. If Riddle and Dumbledore arrive, that's merely an added bonus.::"_

_ "::By your will, Lord Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Draconis Hufflepuff Emrys Le Fay Drakul Azkaban. By your will.::"_

Once Shade left the room, the figure lowered his hood, revealing his face. His Avada Kedavra green eyes glowed with malice and excitement for the coming attack. After years of planning his revenge, thirteen year old Harry James Potter was _finally _going to get it.

"Good luck, world," he sneered evilly.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**20 minutes later, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…**

The monthly staff meeting was continuing as usual, Severus Snape complaining about James and Jimmy Potter, with James complaining about Severus's lack of a sense of humor, an annoyed Lily Potter watched the argument that always took place between her husband and her best friend, while everyone else in the room watched on in amusement and exasperation, Lily could be placed in both of those categories. All of a sudden, a shaggy haired man with dark black hair and aristocratic cheek bones appeared out of the fireplace.

"Albus! There's an attack on a village! The attackers are believed to be Death Eaters! We need to go!" he shouted before jumping back into the fireplace, tossing down some powder, and shouting out a location.

Everybody looked at Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who quickly stood and followed the aristocratic man. Upon seeing the Headmaster of the school leave, they all quickly followed.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**Meanwhile, Little Hangleton…**

"My lord!" a frantic woman said to a snake faced man after kissing the hem of his robes. "There is an attack on a nearby village that you did not authorize! What are we going do?"

The man hissed in irritation before staring at her with blood red eyes, "Well, Bella, we're going to torture and kill a few of the idiots and then enjoy torturing the muggles and finish what the fools started."

"Yes, my lord," she said reverently before apparating away, soon followed by the snake eyed man and the rest of his followers.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**Same time, random village…**

The two opposing factions arrived to chaos that they both, initially, believed was being caused by rogue Death Eaters. They quickly learned they were wrong when both groups arrived at the same spot, unknowingly having their backs facing each other, immediately being swarmed by Dementors, dragons, vampires, and snakes.

_"::STOP!::"_

"STOP!"

Two shouts broke the chaos in unity, one spoken in Parseltongue, the other in English.

Upon hearing the opposing shout, Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore turned around and pointed their wands at the other.

"Stop what you're doing, Tom," Dumbledore spoke calmly.

Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort, sneered at the old man, "First off, _Albus_, my name is Voldemort. Secondly, _this_," he gestured to his surroundings, "is not my doing, even if I initially believed it was," he added as an afterthought.

"Then who did this, Tom?" Dumbledore replied, ignoring Voldemort's first comment.

Before Voldemort could respond, another icy cold voice cut him off, "_That_ would be _me_."

Every person present snapped their heads in the direction the voice came from. And, at the same time, they all took a cautious step back. In the case of the two lords, it was due to the speaker's eyes, while in the case of the followers, it was due to the speaker's aura, which was _easily _three times more powerful than Dumbledore's and Voldemort's combined. The figure strode calmly toward the two parties with a long black serpent, a Dementor, and a vampire all flanking him. Nearby shadows seemed to lean towards him, clearly wanting to embrace him. His pitch black robes and cloak were made of the very same shadows and seeped from him to the ground, only to disappear. His eyes were an intense Avada Kedavra green that glowed and radiated pure power. For the first time in their lives, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle felt a trickle of fear worm its way into their hearts. The figure proceeded to reach into his robe of shadows and pulled out a stick. But all present knew it was more than just a stick. They _all _knew that it was a wand, how powerful, they knew not, but a wand nonetheless.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _a random Death Eater suddenly shouted, firing at the imposing figure.

All expected to see the figure fall before the deadly green curse, but they were all sorely disappointed.

The figure clad in shadows smirked and backhanded the curse away, redirecting it toward a nearby muggle.

"Now, that wasn't nice." He grinned harshly before hissing out in English, "_Crucio_," while pointing his wand at the Death Eater who fired the curse. The Cruciatus Curse hit the Death Eater full force and instantly reduced the man to a screaming mess. The figure only held the curse for a few seconds, but all who had ever felt the curse could easily see that the figure caused more pain with the single curse than the Dark Lord ever had.

Angered at his weak follower gasping on the ground, Voldemort began to duel the man cloaked in darkness.

Angered by the death of an innocent muggle, Dumbledore joined Voldemort in dueling the imposing figure.

"Awe, two versus one, that's not fair… for you, that is," the man taunted.

Every living creature present watched in awe as the lone man effortlessly dueled the two most accomplished wizards of the age. Dumbledore sent wave after wave of random curses while Voldemort sent an endless wave of dark curses.

The man kept effortlessly batting the curses coming at him away while sending his own random curse back in response. He dueled as if he was dancing, he never stopped moving and he acted as if dueling the two great wizards was little challenge to him. Eventually, however, he began getting bored and hissed out in Parseltongue, _"::Fiendfyre!::"_

A black inferno immediately blasted out of the tip of his wand, taking his two opponents by surprise. They both only _just _jumped out of the way, but the muggles that were behind the two were not as lucky. Instantly, screams of pain and agony rang out from within the mass of flames, only to be quickly cut off and silenced by the dark curse burning their souls and bodies wholly and completely. Light and Dark wizards and witches were horrorstruck at the destruction the curse was causing and didn't notice the figure and his minions leave the village in triumph. Once breaking out of their horror, both the Light and Dark attacked the sentient flames with all the spells in their arsenal, not even caring that they were cooperating with their so-called enemies.

Eventually, though, all fled as the inferno known as _Fiendfyre _was controlled by willpower, and not even all of them combined could overcome the willpower the dark man had over the dark spell.

They all left in utter defeat, not even throwing a single spell at the other side. They were all too shocked over what had happened. The two greatest wizards of the age had been defeated easily, and even the combined might of the Light and the Dark could combat the darkest spell known to man.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**The next day, Azkaban Citadel…**

"My lord," a vampire spoke reverently.

"What is it?" the mysterious man that was secretly Harry James Potter asked.

"My fellow strategists and I believe that it is in our best interest if you…" he trailed off.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "If I what?"

"Go to Hogwarts as a student," the vampire muttered, while looking down, trying his absolute best to avoid the eyes of his lord.

Instead of the response the vampire was expecting, Harry laughed is if what the vampire had suggested was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Y-you," he wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "y-you think that I should attend Hogwarts as a student?! Hahaha!"

"Yes, my lord. We believe that, since you want to toy with your enemies so much, an observation we based on yesterday's duel, why not hide right under the 'Lord of the Light's' nose?"

Harry stopped laughing and took on a pensive look, "Hmm, what you suggest _does _have merit. Plus, it'll give me a chance to return to the castle that is rightfully mine as Lord Hogwarts… Leave me, I will consider this suggestion. If I do agree, however, make sure you have a background story for me, as I will _not _go as myself."

The vampire nodded, "What would you like your name to be, my lord?"

"Humor me," was the only response he got.

The vampire sighed in relief that his lord didn't get mad and bowed, "As you wish, Lord Drakul." And with that, the vampire disappeared.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**Twenty minutes later, Azkaban Citadel…**

"Shade!" Harry called his familiar to him while using the _Sonorus _**(I forgot the spelling, lol) **charm.

Within two minutes of his call, the shadow viper known to be Shade slithered up on the throne where his master sat cozily.

_"::You called, master?::" _he hissed out once he was comfortable.

_"::Yes, my friend. The strategists have come up with an idea that, I must confess, has merit… for once::" _he added as an afterthought. _"They suggest that I enroll at Hogwarts so I could toy with my prey some more before I strike them down,::" _he spoke in snake terms so his familiar would understand. _"::What do you suggest I do?::"_

The snake flicked his tongue out in pleasure as his master began stroking his scales. _"::I think it would be a good course of action. Your duel yesterday made it obvious that you were only playing with the foolish wizards. Another reason I suggest you do it is because you would finally have access to the castle that is rightfully yours. I also find it amusing that you would be hiding right under the nose of the Light Lord.::"_

_ "::Hmm, yes, I found it amusing as well when the vampire broached the idea. Very well, then, my decision is made. I will, bleh,::" _he paused in disgust, _"::go to school.::"_

Shade made a hissing laugh at his master's reaction to the thought of going to school. Sure, his master wanted to play with his prey, but it seemed that his master just realized that, in order to do so, he would have to actually go to classes and 'learn'.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**The next day, Hogwarts…**

Albus Dumbledore was rubbing his temples, trying to understand more about the mysterious new player in the war. It was blatantly obvious to the headmaster that, whoever the figure was, was merely toying with him and Voldemort. He had no idea how somebody could be that strong. Nobody would have that much power, not even if their ancestor was the great Merlin Emrys.

Fawkes suddenly chirped as a midnight black owl with violet eyes flew into the room and dropped a letter on the headmaster's desk. The headmaster waited for the owl to leave to open the letter, but, eventually realized that it was waiting for his response. He quickly opened the letter and skimmed the contents:

_Dear Headmaster,_

_ I have recently decided on transferring from the institution that I currently attend due to poor teaching. Hogwarts has a great reputation and is, according to my sources, the best magical school in all of Europe. It is for these reasons that I am transferring from The Salem Institute of Magic in the United States to your own school. I humbly request a list of items that I will require for my third year classes._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Harry Rettop_

The headmaster saw nothing wrong with wishing to transfer to Hogwarts, as that has occasionally happened, and provided his soon-to-be student with a list of items that he will need for his third year. He also added a letter of acceptance stating when school would start, the basic school rules, and that Hadrian would be sorted in Dumbledore's office.

Upon completing the letter, Dumbledore tied his response to the owl's leg and watched as it took wing.

"Well Fawkes," he began, looking at his phoenix familiar, "it looks there's going to be a new student this year. Something tells me this year will be eventful."

_Well, you do begin training the Potter child this year for his fight against Riddle soon, _the phoenix replied in his head.

"About that, I was thinking that the war with Voldemort might have to go on hold if this shady new character shows up again. We might even have to make an alliance with Tom in order to defeat our new common enemy."

The phoenix snorted, clearly amused by the mere absurdity, yet plausibility, of the idea.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**The same time, Riddle Manor…**

The Dark Lord Voldemort had just finished torturing members of his inner circle. His anger at being toyed with was immense, and made his hatred for the new figure soar far above his hatred for Dumbledore. Ever since the duel, he had considered calling for a cease fire between the Dark and the Light until the new figure was dead; he had already written out the magical contract and decided that he would send it to Dumbledore should their new common enemy appear at any point in time. What he didn't know was that Dumbledore had come up with the exact same idea.

He was snapped out of his raging thoughts when dark shadows and intense cold gathered in his throne room. He watched in anger as the figure he had just been raging about stood in front of him, having restrained all of the Death Eaters with the shadows.

"Well, well, well… How's life going, Tommy-boy?" the figure asked sarcastically.

Voldemort held his tongue as he knew that the figure was trying to get a rise out of him, something that Voldemort refused to give him the pleasure of causing.

"What do you want?" he snapped through his gritting teeth.

"Oh, all I want is to introduce myself. It seems that I forgot to do so a couple of days ago, so I figured that I might as well do so now. My name is… very long and complicated if all the titles are included. So, just call me Lord Emrys Le Fay."

Upon hearing his new rival's title, Voldemort's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, which made the newly named Lord Emrys Le Fay chuckle.

"Ah, I take it that you have heard of those two names. If so, then you must know that they belong to the most powerful wizard and witch, respectively, to ever walk the Earth. I have more titles with prominent names, but there are too many of them for me to list," Lord Emrys Le Fay waved dismissively.

"Are you done now?" Voldemort spat out, his whole body shaking, whether from rage or fear, only he and the new lord knew.

"Err— yes, I believe so. You can get back to sending Dumbledore that little cease fire contract of yours, not that it'll make a difference in the end," he added as an afterthought.

Then, as soon as he had appeared, he disappeared, leaving two dozen unconscious Death Eaters, a hungry serpent, and a raging Dark Lord behind.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**Hogwarts, the next day… again.**

**Daphne Greengrass**

The morning began like any other for the Ice Queen of Slytherin; she woke up, did her morning routine, hexed a few boys that were ogling her, and left for breakfast. Yep, it was just another normal day for Daphne Ophelia Greengrass. Until a special edition of _The Daily Prophet _was delivered to everyone in the Great Hall. Within seconds of the newspapers' arrival, chaos struck in the Great Hall.

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**SPECIAL EDITION!**

**New Dark Lord?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_ It has come to our attention that an entire muggle village was completely obliterated a few days ago. While the attacks on muggle villages have increased recently, the damage done in this particular one was beyond compare. At first, this reporter assumed that the attack was composed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, however, my suspicions were soon proved to be viciously wrong. Instead of Death Eaters attacking the village, like one would expect, it was a group of magical creatures, including, but not limited to, dragons and Dementors. A short amount of time into the attack, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, arrived on the scene with some allies of his, prepared to fight off You-Know-Who. Imagine their surprised, though, when they discovered that the Death Eaters were _not _responsible for the attack. According to my source, You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters _were _at the scene, but showed up at the same time as Dumbledore. It is assumed that You-Know-Who only arrived because he thought some of his Death Eaters had gone rogue, but that, as I said before, was most certainly _not _the case._

_ In an attempt to stop the havoc, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore both shouted something in unison, what it was, I do not know. Upon hearing somebody else speaking, the two leaders of their respective sides faced each other and began to have a conversation of sorts. From what I am told, when Dumbledore asked why You-Know-Who was attacking the village, the Dark Lord replied that it wasn't his doing. When Dumbledore asked who it was, a new voice spoke. The speaker then claimed credit for the attack and appeared in front of the two. Not much is known about the man other than the fact that his clothes were seemingly made of shadows._

_ Shortly into the conversation, a Death Eater got anxious and fired the Killing Curse at the new figure, but, just as everyone expected the man to fall, he __**swatted it aside! **__That's right, this mysterious man redirected the Killing Curse and it ended up killing a nearby muggle. The man then briefly cast the Cruciatus Curse on the Death Eater responsible before You-Know-Who began a duel with him. In a shocking twist of events, Albus Dumbledore __**joined **__the Dark Lord in his duel against his mysterious opponent. Now, you might be saying, "That man's dead, why are we still talking about it?" but the thing is, the mysterious man seemed to combat the two powerful wizards with ease. According to an anonymous source of mine that was present, "It was blatantly obvious that the man was toying with Dumbledore and You-Know-Who." After dueling for a while, the new wizard seemingly got bored and hissed something out in Parseltongue. That's right, readers, _**Parseltongue**_! Out of the tip of the man's wand blasted a black inferno. The spell used was the most dangerous spell ever created. A spell that's sole purpose was to cause death and destruction. This curse was none other than '_Fiendfyre'_._

_ Upon releasing the black inferno, the man and his allies disappeared. Once everyone escaped their shock of somebody using such a dark curse, Death Eaters and aurors alike, including Dumbledore's allies, began to combat the raging fire. But their attempts were all for naught. The blazing conflagration just kept spreading until it eventually forced all wizards and witches present to retreat, including Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. The curse continued its onslaught on the muggle village until nothing but ash remained. I regret to inform you, my dear readers, that no muggles survived the curse. The village was completely obliterated off the map._

_ This occurrence brings into question a few things. First off, why did Dumbledore work with You-Know-Who to fight the mysterious man? Was this new figure the next Dark Lord? And most importantly, my dear readers, _**who **_is he?_

Daphne had just dropped the article in shock, having completed reading the article, when a loud 'BANG!' was heard, causing all present to look toward the headmaster.

"I ask that you all calm down. This chaos will do nothing more than harm people," Dumbledore said sternly, for once without his signature eye twinkle.

"HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE AT WAR WITH TWO DARK LORDS AT ONCE?!" a student shouted.

"Pfft," Daphne heard her best and only friend, Tracey Davis, mutter, "ten galleons say that the student who said that is in Hufflepuff."

Daphne ignored her friend and waited on the headmaster's response.

The headmaster sighed and was about to respond when a brown falcon flew in and landed in front of Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore calmly took the letter off the falcon's leg and opened it up and began to read. By the end of the letter, the headmaster grinned, then paled drastically and announced, "It seems that we are _not _at war with two Dark Lord at the moment. Voldemort," everyone other than Dumbledore cringed, "has offered a cease fire until such point as the mystery man is gone for good. But—," he was cut off by hundreds of cheers. He waited for the students to calm down, and when they finally did, he continued in a grim tone, "But, it seems that our new foe has been identified as one Lord Emrys Le Fay…"

Once the implications sunk in, Daphne heard the Weasley twins shout in unison, "We're fucked!"

While nobody was watching, Daphne nodded her head in agreement with the duo's statement. The magical world most definitely was fucked.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**Tracey Davis**

Tracey Davis was mentally freaking out at the proclamation of who the newest Dark Lord was. Her mother had done extensive amounts of research into Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay when she had first learned that she was a witch, as much research an eleven year old can do, that is. She had then proceeded to tell Tracey while she was growing up. So to say Tracey was worried would be an understatement. According to her mother, Merlin and Morgana were the most powerful wizard and witch respectively to ever walk the Earth. The mere thought of the amount of power a child of the two lines would hold _definitely _scared her.

"In other news," the headmaster began again, "in a few days, we will be having a new third year student joining us. He is transferring in from the Salem Institute of Magic in the United States. That is all."

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**Susan Bones**

Susan Bones was scared. Her aunt had told her recently about the attack on the muggle village and made sure to emphasize just how powerful the attack leader was. But it wasn't until she learned that the Dark Lord was allying himself with the Light that her aunt's words finally sunk in. To make it worse, the new enemy of the Light and Dark was none other than the new Lord Emrys Le Fay, a descendant of the two most powerful magical people to ever exist.

Despite the news, she couldn't help but be a little curious about the new student.

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons…**

**Gabrielle Delacour (In this story, she is the same age as Harry, Daphne, Susan, and Tracey)**

Third year Gabrielle Delacour was sitting alone, as usual, eating her breakfast when she spotted her father's owl. When she saw a copy of the British newspaper, she was more than a little confused. Her father only sent her articles from foreign countries when it was something important. Taking the article, she quickly skimmed over it when she dropped it in shock. Her father had been telling her of the power the Dark Lord and Dumbledore both held, so the fact that somebody so easily outclassed them both scared her. What made it worse was the fact that she and her family were going to Britain next year for the Quidditch World Cup. She soon began to fear for her family until she read her father's letter.

_Gabrielle,_

_ Do not worry about this new man. My sources tell me that, while his methods are questionable, his goals are not. They are as follows: to return the magical world to its former glory and to achieve equality for all magical races, including Veela. The only problem I have with him is his disregard for the life of muggles. That's all the information I have at the moment, my dear. Have a good year._

_ Father_

**( '.')('.' )( '.' )( '.')('.' )**

**The next week, Hogwarts…**

"Students, allow me to introduce Hogwarts' newest student, Harry Rettop. He has been sorted into Slytherin, and will be joining his fellow third years in their classes tomorrow. Now let us all give him a grand Hogwarts welcome!" Dumbledore announced, not noticing the growing smirk that was forming on the newest students lips; a smirk that was only noticed by three people: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Susan Bones, all of whom immediately decided to keep an eye on the new student.


End file.
